


Your wish is my command

by Llios



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llios/pseuds/Llios
Summary: King George often goes to his library to read when he can't sleep, but he doesn't like being disturbed. What happens when his loyal knight Dream comes in to check on him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Your wish is my command

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a DNF smut i decided to write out of the blue, hope it isn't too bad :]

George sat by himself in the dark and cozy library, with only his lantern lighting up the dusty book in front of him. The wind outside was howling, like a wolf on a full moon. The brunette could hear light footsteps approaching from outside the dark room, the clanking of metal armor hitting against the stone floor came closer. George glanced up as the brown wooden door opened, and in came a tall knight, a helmet covering the person's face.

“Your majesty, what are you doing up so late?” the man asked upon carefully closing the door. No response, “Couldn't sleep again? I know you come here when something is bothering you, my king.”

George sighed as he rubbed his temples, looking over to the man standing beside him, “Who told you that interrupting me was allowed, haven't we talked about this, Dream?” the king irritated, slammed the book shut before standing up and putting it in its place. “My apologies, your majesty, it wasn't my intention to interrupt your reading time, I just wanted to check up on you.”

The brunette softly brushed his fingers against the larger bookshelf upon approaching the taller man. The silver looking armour sparkled in touch with the lanterns light. George's lips parted, taking his palm off the object beside him. “Dream, take off your helmet.” The taller man flinched upon hearing his name being spoken in an almost terrifying manner, “But my king-” Dream began lightly protesting, that was a fatal mistake. George grabbed the knight by his collar and looked him dead in the eyes, “This is an order, Dream.” a chill went down the taller’s spine upon hearing his king's impatient voice, “Y-yes, your highness..”

A clank of metal hitting the floor echoed in their ears, Dream placed both hands on his back, waiting for his next order. Dirty blonde hair, dark freckles dancing on peachy cheeks, pastel green eyes glancing down on the man in front of him. “Good boy, now kneel for me.” the blonde swallowed nervously, but had no other choice than to follow his ruler’s orders.

“Do you enjoy breaking the rules Dream? Do you like seeing me mad at you?” the knight didn't say anything, with one knee on the ground, he kept his head down. “You're awfully quiet down there, usually you talk non stop,” George glanced down on the kneeling man, a smirk approached his face, “Shall we see how long that mouth of yours can keep quiet?”

Before the knight had time to think over his king’s words, he felt something lightly pressing against his crotch, the blonde flinched, but did not dare move. Instead he bit his lip, feeling the growing friction against his lower part. George didn't say anything, just continuing gently rubbing his shoe against Dream’s sensitive area.

  
Small groans were all Dream dared letting out, scared what his majesty would do to him. “Ngh..my highness, please,” small unsatisfied moans escaped pink lips. “I wouldn't dare moan louder if I were you, you better keep quiet, or there will be consequences.” Dream clenched his teeth together, “Why are you hgh..doing this sir,” his head got thrown back as the brunette put down more pressure. George gently gripped the knight’s chin and spoke softly, “Oh Dream..you've been quite naughty. This is your punishment for disturbing your king in the middle of the night.” Soft lips gently brushing against Dream’s ear made him groan.

“N-no please-” before the blonde could finish his sentence, he got pushed to the ground, now lying against the hard stone floor. His chestplate got pushed up to his neck, making it uncomfortable. “I specifically asked you to stay quiet, is that too much to ask for?” George's tone drastically changed, “I was gonna go nice on you, but it seems like you're not able to obey my requests.”

Dream gasped in surprise as the brunette gripped both his wrists and put them above his head. Shaky breathing hit George's face as he lowered his head, he placed himself on top of Dream, making him whine. “My my, to think my strongest knight would have such a weak spot, pathetic.” the king grinned down on the person struggling to keep himself together. George placed his right hand on Dream’s face, making eye contact.

The blonde’s cheeks were flushed pink, and his green eyes reflected what was on top of him. George could feel the edging erection beneath him, and the knight whined out whenever his ass rubbed against it. “P-please..i can't take this anymore, your majesty,” Dream breathed out as he tried creating friction by rubbing his hips against George’s. This made the brunette gently groan by the sudden movement, he could feel himself half hard. The echoing groans gently embracing his ears, sending a shiver through his body.

Suddenly Dream raised his left leg, making it rub against George’s half hard erection. “Hnng..” the king let out a moan and threw his head back, making him let go of the blonde’s wrists. Dream quickly took advantage of this, and wrapped his arms around the waist of the man on top of him.

“Dream no, s-stop..hngh,” the taller man began exploring George’s back. Long slender fingers sliding up and down his spine, feeling the heat. “I apologize sir, i'm not sure I'll be able to keep myself together much longer,” the blonde began planting gentle kisses along the brunette's jawline and down his pale neck. George felt his body relaxing, stunned by the sudden overpowerment.

Dream began biting and sucking, enchanted by George’s moans. Suddenly the brunette could feel himself getting lifted up, he held on tight around Dream’s chestplate. The king was then placed down on the desk in front of them, the lantern made glossed lips and flushed cheeks more visible. “Fuck, Dream..” the brunette gasped as his knight continued caressing his body. George then grabbed the man by his collar and shoved his lips against Dream’s. The blonde let out a pleasurable muffled groan as he continued pushing against the older.

Dream felt his hands wandering down to George’s thighs. He was met by a positive response as the blonde continued brushing his hands over his king’s leather bottoms with slightly more pressure.

“Dream, take off your chestplate,” George breathed into the taller’s ear upon trying to lift the iron plate off of him. He didn't need to ask twice, Dream was already too on edge to say no. The plate slid off in an instant and landed smoothly on the floor with a clank. George wrapped his legs around the knight’s hips, in desperation he rubbed their crotches together, making the blonde whine as both hands caressed the olders back.

“Calm down now, this is supposed to be a punishment. If we go too fast, it won't be beneficial.” George whispered as he carefully palmed Dream with his left hand. “Hnng..G-george, please..” the knight quickly realized what he’d said and regretted it, “I-i’m sorry your majesty, it..slipped,” the brunette didn't say anything, his eyes were wide. It felt..good hearing his name spoken in such a manner, he wanted to hear it again.

“Say that again,” George felt his face heat up even more, “Say my name Dream, don't hold back.” the knight hesitated, but softly began as the brunette began palming him harder.

“Yes, George..it feels good,” heavy breaths hit the brunette's pale skin, and he could feel Dream rocking his hips further into him. “G-george haah..” the older man enjoyed his name being called out, it made him go crazy, he couldn't keep edging himself anymore. The sound of a belt opening was heard, Dream flinched by the sudden action. George then wiggled open his own belt, and dragged down both zippers, revealing soaked underwear.

The blonde bit his lip trying to contain his moans, as the man in front of him slightly dragged down his underwear. George felt his lips part as he saw Dream’s size beneath him. The knight buried his face into his king’s shoulder in embarrassment, but the man only chuckled upon freeing his own.

George then grabbed both in his hand and began stroking gently, the pleasure was immense. He realized fast it was hard getting a good grip, the brunette looked to his side and softly whispered in Dream’s ear, “Give me a helping hand would you?” George breathed as he planted kisses on the knight’s neck. The blonde nervously locked his hand in George’s then slid them up and down the base with a smooth pace.

Pleased cries came out of George, he gripped tightly onto Dream’s collar, “Ngh..ha..Dream pl-please faster,” the taller man felt his face flush dramatically as he heard the needy moans of his king beneath him, he lead both his fingers to tease George’s tip, making him let out a groan. Both of their cocks dripping of precum was in need of relief, Dream could feel he was close and increased the pressure.

“George, I'm..hng..close. I don't think I can hold back much longer,” the brunette buried his face into the taller man's neck as Dream tightened the increasing pace. George cried out as he came, all over the knight’s shirt. He panted heavily as he helped the blonde out as well, eventually coming in his hand. Dream carefully let go, looking over to the older man zipping up his pants, “Sorry about your shirt,” he mumbled as he put his belt on, face red upon looking up. The knight couldn't get out a word, only looking over to the king, lips slightly swollen.

“Dream! Where are you mate? The shift is almost over, you're needed outside,” The familiar voice of Sapnap called out. Dream then came back to reality, panicking. “I-I need to go, your majesty, sorry for the disturbance. He quickly put on his armour and bowed for the king before sprinting outside. George laughed as the knight closed the door behind him.

“There you are dude, I haven't seen you all night. Where did you sneak off to this time, and what's up with your face?” Dream tried coming up with an excuse, not sure if Sapnap bought it. How could he ever look at George with a straight face again.


End file.
